Ofelia Salazar
* Daniel Salazar - father * Griselda Salazar - mother |ethnicity = Salvadorian-American }} Ofelia Salazar is the daughter of Daniel Salazar and Griselda Salazar. She was born and raised in the US after her parents moved to Los Angeles, California. This means she doesn't know as much about her parents background before moving from El Salvador. Ofelia's most notorious trait is her fierce protectiveness over her parents whose English isn't as good as hers. Unlike her parents, Ofelia isn't fluent in Spanish but, to the ears of English speakers at least, she can speak it fairly well. Biography Background Ofelia was once engaged to a man called "William", the engagement was called off because he needed to to relocate and Ofelia wouldn't leave her parents, believing that she she had to look after them. This was revealed by Ofelia to Alicia Clark in the episode "Los Muertos". Before filming started, she was described by Kirkman as: "]]In contrast, Mercedes Mason (the actress who plays Olfelia) describes her differently and talks about how the character changed in pre-production. Season 1 "So Close, Yet So Far" Ofelia is introduced towards the end of this episode. The Manawa family have taken refuge in the shop and building where the Salazar family live. Travis is agitated and starting to argue with Daniel, Ofelia's father. Ofelia enters from the back of the room and her calm presence is enough to smooth things over between her father and the strange man. She invites the Manawas to take a seat in the shop at the front and they do so without any fuss - despite Travis having argued with Daniel about the same thing a few moments earlier. Once they have left the room Ofelia asks her father what has happened and he explains. "The Dog" Main Article: Ofelia_Salazar/The_Dog Ofelia escapes from Salazar's Cuts and the riot with her family and the Manawas. She sees something of just how widespread and serious the problems are. Not Fade Away Main Article: Ofelia_Salazar/Not Fade Away "Cobalt" Main Article: Ofelia_Salazar/Cobalt Ofelia goes to pick up food from the soldiers with Alicia and talks to Andrew Adams, she seems to like him but also wants him to get drugs for her mother. Daniel persuades Ofelia to help him find out where Griselda has been taken, she helps but doesn't understand until it's too late what the consequences of her actions will be. "The Good Man" Main Article: Ofelia_Salazar/The Good Man Ofelia is part of the plan to retrieve Nick, Griselda Salazar and Liza from The Military Hospital. It ends with a threat from an unexpected source though. Season 2 "Monster" Ofelia is first seen helping the others transfer supplies to the abigail. Later she is seen lounging on the couch upset due to her bullet wound and what happened the day before. Later during the day Ofelia has an encounter with Nick and he nicely gives her tips on how to treat her bullet wound. At the end of the episode she is seen helping Travis and chris back on board with warm blankets. "We All Fall Down" At the beginning she opens up to her father about how she feels that the New world is cruel as so as he for his past actions. At the end she asks her father the reason why he didn't shoot the undead Melissa.He replies that the boy(Geary Seth )can do it himself "Ouroboros" "Blood in the Streets" "Captive" After a shot is heard, Chris walks down the hall with a gun and tells Ofelia that Reed was about to turn. The group finds Reed dead in the cabin with his face blown off. Ofelia and Nick clean the blood in Reed’s room. Reed turns. Daniel stabs Reed and pins him to a wall, leaving him alive. Daniel places a hood over Reed’s head. “Take the gun, Daniel,” says a voice, but the room is empty. Daniel and Ofelia escort Reed out of the room. "Sicut Cervus" "Shiva" "Grotesque" "Los Muertos" Madison, Alicia, Strand and Ofelia drive around Tijuana in search of Nick. Alicia calls the search futile and insists they return to the The Abigail. Reluctantly, Madison agrees. Madison’s group arrives at the shore and find the Abigail missing, stolen by the Mexican military Strand assumes. Alicia suggests they take refuge at a nearby hotel. Before they leave the beach where they landed, which still has the the Abigail's Zodiac sitting on the sand, using driftwood, they write a message for Travis and Nick, "Abigail Lost Head North." They drive to the Rosarito Beach Hotel’s pier and assess the situation from afar. Madison’s group pulls up to the hotel and enters the lobby through barricaded doors, behind them, unseen, an infected watches them enter the hotel from another building and claws at a window. Strand rings the bell at the front desk to flush out any Infected. No reaction though, from either the dead or the living. Madison’s group looks for supplies in the hotel ballroom. In the hotel bar, Alicia and Ofelia leave to search the hotel rooms above for supplies, Madison tells Alicia "No" but she goes anyway. Strand offers to make Madison a drink and they drink martinis at the hotel bar. Alicia and Ofelia collect clothes and food from the hotel rooms that don't seem to be housing any infected. In one, Alicia finds an Infected, a man who has killed himself by hanging from the bathroom showerhead. The two women are horrified. As they leave, Alicia puts a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door to indicate an Infected inside. Alicia and Ofelia gather supplies from another hotel room. Alicia wonders why the man hanged himself. Ofelia guesses he was tired of surviving and predicts they’re not going to make it. Alicia disagrees. Alicia takes a shower then looks for Ofelia. At the end of the episode, Ofelia is nowhere to be seen. Appearances Relationships * Griselda Salazar - Her mother * Daniel Salazar - Her father * Madison * Alicia * Liza * Andrew Adams Image Gallery Ofelia-S2-Promo.jpg|Season 2 FTWD_CastComposite_RGB_V3-1024x768.jpg|Season 1 Cast Photo FTWD_102_JM_0521_0097ed-1024x682.jpg|First view of Ofeila A and o in queue.jpg AdamOfelia 1x05.PNG An effective team.png Calm down.jpg Christopher Ofelia Not Fade Away.jpg Ofeliaandalicia.jpg Ofelia.jpg Group.jpg Rubén Blades as Daniel Salazar, Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar.JPG They prepare a meal, based around Daniels eel.jpg Ofelia and Daniel.jpg Ofelia and Daniel S2.jpg Ofelia trues to talk him down. Daniel tries to keep distance between him and his daughter.png Daniel and Travis share a glance as they find the holding area .png Madison Alycia Ofelia, Strand hotel desk.jpg Navigation References fr:Ofelia Salazar Category:Los Angeles residents